Emergency Tactics 101
''"Arrogance does not win wars" ''- A.I.M. Emergency Tactics 101: Samus Aran! was a mission created by ShadowEX. It is the mission that takes place at the beginning of the timeline for the website, in addition it is both the first event mission and first mission on the re-vamped site. Cast Player Characters A.I.M. Bowser Jr. Frost Gamma Lemmy Leon Luigi Megaman X Mr. Game & Watch Peach Pit Rabbid Roxas Shadow the Hedgehog Skull Kid Ty Non-Player Characters Andross Fox McCloud Mario Samus Aran Sonic the Hedgehog Mission Briefing "Greetings beings of Life Sphere. This...is Samus Aran. You have spent so long in this sphere of mine and I continue to thank each and every one of you for your patience, especially those venturing out for supplies and to answer the many S.O.S. Signals we receive from beyond the sphere itself. ''I know I have not been very social as of late, but it is for a good cause, to focus and finally find out how to get us out of this containment field and cure the disease so that we may have more of the planet to occupy and explore. But whether you believe what I am about to say or not is entirely up to you. I am transmitting this signal from deep within the confines of my laboratory and have created a special radar to track any enemies or unidentified beings around the premises. Well, there was a positive tracking today of several enemy units heading this way after last night's usual research routine. These enemies have a tracing of Starvia I have never seen before. Their heat signatures are clogged with the disease, it's the most structured form of the sickness I've seen. Almost completely plagued in each of these beings. Using my telescope and tracking system, I have calculated that they will reach the entrance to the sphere and Life Sphere Central in a matter of hours. I have asked everyone to meet me in the middle of the Life Sphere to gather a defensive quadrant and fight off these supremely evil and especially infected specimens before they get too close to our current home. I ask that once we meet, you stay close and follow orders well. We are going to need all the backup we can get for this army of decay bent on destroying all we have left on this hindering planet. Please, don't be late. I don't do well with the tardy. Samus Out." -Samus Aran Plot The mission opens with Samus addressing the concerns of the citizens of the Life Sphere at the center-most point of the Life Sphere, her laboratory. An argument quickly breaks out about the encroaching infected threat that was ready to bust down the front gate of the Life Sphere. The conversations were quickly deemed moot by the Majora Moon descending from the sky and threatening to crash itself into the dome. The force of the asteroid was more than enough to cause tremors, which clouds of Starvia began to seep through the cracks. The group of heroes split off into teams in order to deal with the infected menace. Samus retreats to her lab in order to boot up a particle cannon that will destroy the encroaching moon. Shadow pulls a team together to fight off the infected horde at the front gate. Sonic and Mario round up the citizens incapable of fighting in order to evacuate them to a safer spot. The rest remain behind in order to fend off Samus’s bunker from any infected that have already invaded the Life Sphere. The teams of heroes managed to push back the first wave with relative ease, though their numbers had taken a slight hit. Most notably, Gamma sacrificed itself by activating its self-destruct sequence to take out a large chunk of the enemies. With the threat of the infected at the front gate slowly diminishing, most of the fighters returned to the lab to better defend their only hope at destroying the moon. Another sudden sunder of the land arose and the mighty Andross and his ape faced machine warped into the confines of the Life Sphere. Both he and his craft stunk of the Starvia and in a single breath of his machine he spawned a new army of his soldiers. The Ruffians didn’t head for the warriors though, they immediately swarmed the apartments and houses of the defenceless citizens. Roxas and Mr. Game & Watch re-routed their attention toward the great ape face in order to either slow it down or destroy it entirely. The rest of the troops went to work on defending the helpless citizens from the Ruffians. As the duo continued to duke it out with Andross, a batch of re-enforcements came onto the battlefield, this time around though it was for the good guys! A charge led by Fox McCloud. Luigi also arrived on the scene, taking the floating monkey head directly on. Mr. Game & Watch unleashed his full fury by transforming into his infamous octopus form and lashing a series of tentacles against the gigantic foe. It was more than enough to break Andross’s concentration. Even more so, it combined with all the other attacks being performed by his allies was enough to force the monkey head to a standstill. Samus’s cannon was finally charged by this point and unleashed its full force against the doomy moon which ultimately obliterated the titanic space rock into mere pebbles. The threat was eliminated. The crazed monkey had been defeated as well, but he still had breath enough to call out more death threats. In between his babbling though, he cries out that Tabuu still lives and that he will destroy them all. Pit arrived after all the action had taken place. Once everything was settled, the warriors received their rewards for their valor and walked off to rebuild and repair the damages that had been done. Community Effect This mission kick started Mr. Game & Watch's popularity within the Life Sphere due to him seemingly having the final blow against Andross. This mission is often regarded as the earliest point in SSB: LI's continuity (discounting flashbacks). This was the first mission to suggest that Tabuu was behind the Starvia, but considering that Andross is an unreliable source on the matter, it didn't quite answer that question fully. As it was the first mission of the revamped site as well, it got most of the early members instantly interested in the website. References Mission Log Mission ThreadCategory:Mission